


After the Rain - Side Story Compilation

by mattieleaf



Series: Frosteria AU [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom!Tamaki, Consensual Sex, Cussing, Dragons, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Folklore, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Moonlight, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nagi what did you do, One Shots - Story Compilation, Top!Sougo, and one specific drunken fairy, drunken!Sougo, gets kinky later, god I should stick to writing fluff, starry sky date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattieleaf/pseuds/mattieleaf
Summary: Belongs to FROSTERIA AU ❤️Compilation of side stories after the events of "The Rain is Calling Me".One-Shots of Tamaki and Sougo's daily life, exploring their love (fluff and kink~)Maybe even dear Nagi will get his shot at love?





	1. Moonlight Date 🌙

It had been nearly a month since Tamaki and Sougo declared their love for each other. That fateful night, their bodies aching for the touch, loving every inch of one another. Both of them still thought about it a _lot_. They got intimate once or twice since then, learning more and more about their preferences and their _weak_ spots. For Sougo, it definitely was his ears – one kiss from Tamaki on them and he would go crazy. Tamaki, on the other hand, loved holding Sougo in his arms. The beating of Sougo’s heart against his chest was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. The smell of his hair, the grip of his fingers around Tamaki’s body. It was the little things.

When Sougo was cooking or watering his flowers, Tamaki would sneak up behind him and hug him tightly. He would nudge his face against the back of his lover’s neck. Sougo would always twitch at the sudden, yet gentle touch. He still had to get used to being _loved_. But he enjoyed every contact he and Tamaki shared. Every gentle touch, every tender kiss.

Their days were peaceful. Nothing out of the ordinary happened – not even Nagi showed up a lot. He said something about “letting the two love-birds enjoy their alone-time”. Sougo nearly died of embarrassment because of this remark. That stupid forest spirit. On top of that, he started to miss his dear friend. Sougo sighed heavily while planting some new flowers.

“Sou-chan, are you alright? You have this big ass frown on your face – you look like a grandpa” 

Tamaki crouched down beside him and rested his head on Sougo’s shoulder. He put on his best _puppy_ face. That always sealed the deal. Sougo blushed at the sight of this expression. _Gotcha_. A wide grin spread across Tamaki’s face.

“T-Tamaki! You are playing your dirty tricks again. Show me some mercy, please. I am alright. It’s just----“ 

Sougo paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to describe it, “It’s just too quiet? I don’t know. I somehow miss the sudden appearances of Nagi. I just have the urge to do something _different_” 

Sougo could not really describe what he was feeling. He was really happy about the quiet life for the past few weeks, but he missed the surprises. Sougo felt the urge to punch himself. How could he complain when Tamaki was right beside him? Showing him each day how utterly loved he was? When he was the happiest, he had ever been during his entire life? The desire to punch became an act as Sougo smacked his cheeks with his palms. 

“Sou-chan, stop it! You’re hurting yourself!” 

Tamaki grabbed both of his hands and pulled Sougo up with him, “I like that you’re being honest about your feelings. Y’know that I tend to be a dumbass, right? I need clear directions”

He kissed Sougo’s forehead before he could furrow his brow again. Tamaki felt the other’s body relax as he was leaning into him. 

“I am sorry…It’s just, I feel so unthankful. You give me your everything and I---“ 

Tamaki put a finger on Sougo’s mouth, making him stop blabbering total nonsense. 

“Shush. S-h-u-s-h! Don’t wanna hear a thing ‘bout that anymore”

Then an idea hit Tamaki. He knew what he could do cheer Sougo up. The timing was perfect. He remembered Sougo’s moon calendar in the house and the description for today.

“Thou shall not miss the moon today, for it shines the brightest tonight” Tamaki cited proudly, before lifting Sougo up in the air, twirling around with him in his arms.

“Sou-chan, let’s go on a moonlight date!” 

Sougo shrieked at the sudden movement and grabbed Tamaki’s shoulders for support.

“A date? What do you mean? What are we supposed to _do_ on such a date?” 

Sougo was confused. He had no knowledge about those things called a “date”. Did Tamaki want to make a new calendar? Had it something to do with the full moon today? Did he want to learn astrology? Sougo did know some details about the stars and their constellations. He could teach him if he would want it. Tamaki raised an eyebrow at that _odd_ question. 

“Whaddya mean? You do something awesome with the person y’love! _That_’s a date! And I wanna see the bright moon with you today” 

Tamaki tightened his grip around Sougo, kissing his chest through his clothes. It still took Sougo some moments before he fully understood what Tamaki just explained, but then his face turned dark red. How could Tamaki be so casual about declaring his feelings for Sougo? His heart would surely explode soon. The beating was way too fast and loud.

Tamaki looked up at Sougo’s face and used his puppy expression again. _Not fair_. Whatever he would ask for now, Sougo would not be able to refuse it. 

“Sooooo~u-chan, c’mon go on a date with me. I’m really proud of my spontaneous, awesome idea. Let’s go-----“ 

Tamaki added a small pout to his already irresistible expression. Sougo knew that he had lost this time and sighed, but with a small smile on his face.

“Okay, okay. I get it now. You won. Let’s go on an awesome moonlight date tonight” 

Tamaki’s pout turned into one brilliant smile and his eyes started to glitter. He lowered Sougo’s body until their faces were in front of one another. And then Tamaki kissed Sougo – sweet and gentle, with all of his love. Sougo closed his eyes and let himself sink into the touch. 

“Thanks, Sou-chan! I promise, you will love it. I will make it the best first date ever!” 

After the kiss, Tamaki hugged him tightly before loosening his grip and moving in the direction of the forest.

“I have to make a few preparations – extremely important preparations. So, don’t cha dare to follow me! Be a good dragon and wait here until I come back~ See ya, Sou-chan~”

He waved one last time before dashing into the distance. Sougo stood there bewildered of what just happened.

“B-B-Be a good dragon and wait for me?! W-W-W-W-Who does he think he is!? I am older! And more mature! HRMPF“

Sougo angrily stomped his foot on the ground before turning around to finish planting his flowers. When did Tamaki get so cocky? Was it after he found out that another weak spot of Sougo were Tamaki’s kisses? His head was always dizzy after kissing him – as if he would put a spell on Sougo. He really was head over heels for Tamaki. Stupid lovestruck dragon. _Get a grip. Think straight again. _

But in the end, he did exactly what Tamaki had ordered him to do. He was a good dragon and waited in the hut for him.

  
  
  
  


It started to get dark outside, when Tamaki finally returned from his arrangements. He opened the door with a wide grin on his face, scanning the interior for his beloved dragon. Sougo was sitting on his bed, flipping through his flower journal with a pleased expression. _So cute_. If Tamaki’s love could grow more and more each day, he was sure he would burst someday. His heart was filled with utter bliss only thinking about all the time he would spend with Sougo.

“Sou-chan~~~ I’m back. Did ya miss me?” 

Tamaki quickly moved to the bed, placing himself behind Sougo and put his arms around the other’s body. Sougo looked up from his journal and over his shoulder to smile brightly at Tamaki.

“Of course, I missed you. You were gone for quite a while. What in merlin’s name were you up to?”

Whatever it was, Sougo was both terrified and excited to find out. Was he ready for such a “date” thing? How should he act? Was there even a specific way to act? What should he wear? What was he supposed to do? Sougo had tried to get some information from his books, but they never mentioned something like _this_. Defeated, he started to look at his notes and drawings of his flowers – that, at least, calmed him down.

“Hehe~ You’ll soon find out, buuuuuuut before, I have to blindfold you!”

Suddenly everything turned dark for Sougo. He felt some kind of cloth around his eyes and head. Before he could object, Tamaki lifted him up from the bed and carried him in his arms.

“Don’t protest, Sou-chan! Just let me surprise you a bit, would ya? Y’now I’d never hurt you – trust me” 

Tamaki whispered in Sougo’s ear, making him shudder. Being blindfolded and then feeling Tamaki’s breath near his ear, was not really _easy_ for Sougo. His ears were another weak spot, for merlin’s sake.

“T-T-Tamaki, d-d-don’t! My ears are even more sensitive now, because I can’t see properly”

Sougo clenched his nails into the Tamaki’s back as he was wrapping his hands around his lover’s neck. His heart beat faster, his breathing got heavier. Tamaki could not help but smirk cunningly. Oh, how he would like to take advantage of it right now. He shook his head. NO. He had to stick to his plan. But nevertheless, he would keep this _idea_ in mind for a _later_ time point. 

“Sorry, Sou-chan! I’ll be careful. We are leaving the hut now…our final destination is not far away”

Sougo only nodded – he still needed to calm himself.

After a short, silent walk through the woods, they arrived at a hill. The moon and the stars were already high in the night sky. Tamaki carefully put Sougo down and walked behind him.

“We’re here, Sou-chan. I’ll remove the blindfold now, ‘kay?”

With one swift movement, Sougo could finally see again and…the view rendered him speechless. His eyes sparkled with the reflection of the most beautiful starry sky he had ever seen. The full moon shone upon the hill, igniting colors of some flowers, he did not recognize at all. Violet and blue ones – growing beside each other in perfect harmony. This whole scene was just perfect. Sougo could not describe it any other way.

“Nagicchi planted them for us…he created them while thinking us. He called them _MEZZOnicas_”

Tamaki snuggled up to Sougo from behind, intertwining their fingers.

“He said that they absorb the light from the moon so they can glow! The perfect flowers for our moonlight date, am I right?”

“Y-Yes…they are beautiful…this whole scene is utterly beautiful... I think I only saw one thing that’s even more breathtaking…” 

Sougo was finally able to talk again, even though he was still overwhelmed by the whole scenario. He leaned again Tamaki’s body.

“OI Sou-chan! You can’t say stuff like that! This has to be the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen! I can’t lose!”

Tamaki buried his face into Sougo’s hair and pouted. He had planned everything so thoroughly, what could be better than _this_? Then he heard Sougo chuckle softly.

“You did not lose, Tamaki. The most beautiful thing is something I see every day when I wake up…”

Sougo had to pause before saying the ultimate embarrassing, but truest, thing that he ever said.

“_You_. You are the most breathtakingly beautiful sight for me” 

_There_. Said it. Can he die now? Pretty please? Sougo’s body started to shake and his pulse went up. He could only hear the soft sound of the crickets in the bushes. No answer from Tamaki though. Was he…too straightforward? Did he say something wrong? 

Before Sougo could open his mouth again, he was abruptly turned around and soft lips were pressed on his own. Tamaki deepened the kiss, his tongue moving against Sougo’s. Sougo wrapped his arms around him, closing the distance between their bodies. There they stood, kissing, surrounded by violet and blue glowing flowers.

“Sou-chan…I love you so much…” 

Tamaki’s voice sounded a bit teary. He was still stunned by Sougo’s confession. Was it even possible to feel _that_ happy? Tamaki lovingly touched Sougo’s cheek with one hand, the other wrapped around his hip.

“I also love you very much, Tamaki…”

He put his hand on Tamaki’s, leaning in into his touch. What a blissful night. It felt more like a dream than reality though. The full moon and the stars shining brightly above and the flowers glowing around them. Sougo could not help but smile. And just then…Tamaki gently let go of him and bowed before him.

“May I have this dance under the moonlight, your highness?” 

He extended his hand while smiling brightly. Sougo blushed and stared at Tamaki. Dance? Here? Now? Without music? How could they----Then his heart stopped his head. So what? The moment was perfect, why shouldn’t they dance? Sougo brushed his doubts away – they were not welcome here. 

“It would be an honor to dance with you”

Sougo stepped forward and took Tamaki’s hand. In the next moment, Tamaki stood up straight again, took a deep breath and pulled Sougo in. He positioned them both and then started to lead the dance. Eyes always locked on the one person Tamaki loved the most in the whole universe. With every step, the atmosphere grew more affectionate, more intimate. 

And thus, Tamaki and Sougo were dancing under the moonlight and the starry sky until late that night.


	2. Can dragons hold their liquor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! KINKY CHAPTER AHEAD !!
> 
> Even in this AU, Sougo is a little drunkhead ❤️ But we (and Tamaki) love him for that too, don't we?  
I agree with most MEZZO shippers, that Sougo would definitely let his inner beast run wild while being drunk haha~  
I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and thank you so much for reading ❤️  
(I am definitely more of a fluff writer though...so again do not expect too much...)
> 
> Little Disclaimer:  
\- You all _know_ who this special (alcohol loving) fairy friend might be, right? 😏  
\- Dragons can make their spit more oily, therefore it can be used as a good lubricant 😏

Tamaki was shouldering a huge basket of dairy products and other ingredients that he just got from a small village near the ZERO Kingdom. He still tried to avoid big cities as much as possible, but they were in dire need for some stuff. Good thing that he knew how to sneak around without being noticed at all. Tamaki smiled victoriously. 

“Now Sou-chan can make me loooooots of pudding again~ AWESOME!”

He threw his hands in the air, while walking through the forest. Tamaki loved every food Sougo made, but pudding was without any doubt the best thing ever. He accelerated his pace. The thought alone made his mouth water. After a few more minutes, he could already see the hut.

Before Tamaki could enter though, the door opened and a glittering figure exited. Tamaki stopped in his tracks and had to blink a few times before realizing who it was.

“Promise me that you’ll go straight to bed, yes? Sougo? You heard me? I’ll go look for him now. Stay put….oh~oh~oh~ Who would have thought that dragons can’t tolerate alcohol…I might be in trouble…”

Nagi stopped at the doorframe with a troubled look on his face, still facing the inside of the dragon’s hut. He sighed heavily and started to move absentmindedly. However, he did not come that far. Nagi suddenly bumped into someone. Exactly the one he was looking for though. He took one step back, breathed a sigh of relief and clapped his hands together.

“OH! Hello Tamaki! Nice timing~ Just wanted to search for you! I----well….you….see”

Nagi laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. The whole situation was extremely…_embarrassing_. Out of all possible things, he did not expect that to happen. Nagi received some exquisite mead from a very dear fairy friend and wanted to share it with Sougo. 

“OH LORD! I didn’t know that dragons can’t hold their liquor! I am SO SORRY, Tamaki! He just drank the whole bottle nearly by himself…and now…well…you’ll see when you go in. I told him to go to bed, but I doubt that he listened to me…oh sweet flowers…he is so drunk…”

The flowers of Sougo’s garden started to bend from one side to the other – symbolizing the weaving of a drunken person. Nagi was desperately ruffling his own hair. He hoped that Sougo would be okay. A little sleep and everything should be fine again, wouldn’t it?

Tamaki silently stared at him and raised an eyebrow. Sougo had only drunken one bottle of mead? What’s the big fuss then? That’s not much. Tamaki could drink at least five bottles without feeling dizzy at all. Sougo should sober up soon. After watching the devasted forest spirit for another few seconds, Tamaki shoved him out of the way and went past him.

“Don’t cha worry, Nagicchi. I’ll take care of Sou-chan now. A glass of water and a good night’s sleep, works wonders. He’ll be fine tomorrow” 

Nagi got all teary-eyed and instantly grabbed Tamaki’s hand.

“Thank you, Tamaki. Please don’t be too harsh with him”

Tamaki laughed. Why was Nagi exaggerating so much? Sougo only drank with his friend – he did not do anything bad? Or…would dragons do bad things once they were intoxicated? He was slowly getting a bad feeling about this. Without saying another word, Tamaki wriggled free from Nagi’s grip and went into the house. He scanned the interior for Sougo. The bed was empty…_of course_. Before Tamaki could even start his search, he heard a very sweet and babbling voice coming from the kitchen table.

“TAMAKIIIIII~~~”

Sougo was sitting on the chair, resting his head on the table and smiling brightly when realizing _his_ human came home.

“You ‘r’ baaaaaaaaa~ck. Wel’ome hooooo~me. C’mon sit with meeeee~”

He was slapping the chair beside him with his flat hand, suggesting Tamaki to take a seat. Tamaki sighed heavily, put the basket down in the kitchen and filled one glass with water at the sink. Sougo really was drunk. His whole face was red, his eyes were glassy and his body was wobbly. Somehow…he looked extremely _cute_. Tamaki stopped his line of thoughts with a cough. This was really not the time. He went over to the table, sat down beside Sougo and slid the glass of water before the dragon’s face.

“Here, water. You need to stay hydrated, so that you’ll sober up more quickly. Man Sou-chan…why’d you drink if you can’t tolerate it?”

“I didn’ wan’ to make my dear Nagi saaaaaaa~d”

Sougo pouted as he stroked the edge of the glass. Then he put one finger in the water, drew it out again and lustfully licked it dry with his tongue. 

“Buuuuu~t I don’ wanna make my Tamaki mad ‘s well…don’ be mad at me Tamaaaaaa----"

Sougo touched Tamaki’s knee with one hand while staring deeply into his blue eyes. Tamaki could not look away – now he was _intoxicated_. Intoxicated with the utter arousing behavior of the person he adored. Tamaki had to be strong. Sougo was in no condition to even think about going into _that_ direction. He could not indulge in this situation. As he was bracing himself not to give in, Sougo had other plans.

His hand wandered from Tamaki’s knee, up his thigh, sensually stroking every inch. Tamaki shuddered under the touch but before Sougo could reach his crotch, he stopped his hand.

“Sou-chan, bad! You’re drunk. You don’t think straight. You better go to sleep _now_”

Tamaki had to take a few deep breaths, his own head starting to feel giddy as well, the sexual excitement getting stronger. Sougo freed his hand from Tamaki’s grip and drew it back with a big pout on his face. He wasn’t drunk, he just wanted to _fuck_. Everything in him wanted _Tamaki_. 

Sougo considered for a moment, then a sly smile spread across his face as he stood up – still a bit wobbly on his feet.

“If you say so ---- then what about a certain type of sleep~”

He snapped with his fingers making Tamaki’s chair slightly moving backwards. Before Tamaki could oppose, Sougo was already sitting on his lap, spreading his legs around Tamaki’s hip. He put his hands on Tamaki’s chest, their faces now only a few millimeters apart. Tamaki could feel Sougo’s warm breath on his lips, his extreme hunger for more and his aching body on his own. 

“S-Sou-chan. That’s not what I meant. G-Get off me.”

Tamaki tried to avoid Sougo’s seductive look, squinting his eyes shut. He did not know how much longer he could resist his own desire. He hoped that Sougo would finally give in to his pleads. And oh yes, Sougo did. But not the pleads of Tamaki’s mouth, but the clear pleads of his body. He started to rock his hips in Tamaki’s lap, massaging their crotches against each other. A loud moan escaped Tamaki – he had to ball his hands into fists. Sougo smirked – he knew that Tamaki wanted it as well. What was all this stupid talk about being drunk and going to sleep anyway? He _needed_ him right now. Not because of the alcohol, but because of his own body aching for the touch.

Sougo intensified the pressure of his movements, burying one hand into Tamaki’s beautiful blue hair, the other stroking along his collar bone. Sougo saw the pleasure in Tamaki’s face and his body shivering under his touch. Today he would take the lead. Sougo crouched down to Tamaki’s neck, breathing heavily against it before starting cover it with kisses. 

Another moan from Tamaki. He drew his arms up, embracing Sougo and pushing their bodies even closer together. He gave up. He could not resist Sougo after all. He made him totally crazy. Tamaki wanted this _so much_ as well. He wanted to be touched by Sougo, just as much as Tamaki wanted to touch the dragon’s irresistible body. 

Sougo started to groan between the kisses. The heat was growing more intense, his erection was getting harder by the second. He could hardly stand it anymore. Why was being with Tamaki so _exciting_? Sougo needed to go even further, faster, harder. He stopped the kissing, moved his mouth up to Tamaki’s ear and whispered seductively.

“You’re not nak’d enough…”

With another snap of his fingers, all of Tamaki’s clothes, except his underwear, were gone. His body stiffened at the sudden sensation of fresh air on his skin. This little sly drunk dragon. 

“SOU-CHAN!” 

Tamaki pouted and pushed him away a bit. In the next moment he got hold of Sougo’s chin, making him face him, “what the fuck? Where are my clothes?!”

Sougo just stared at Tamaki, licking his lips hotly. This made Tamaki gulp loudly, forgetting why he was even upset in the first place. 

“Gimme a break, you lil’ drunk maniac!”

Tamaki rolled his eyes with a smile and pushed his mouth on Sougo’s, kind of aggressively opening his lips to kiss him deep and longingly. Sougo leaned into the touch, little moans escaping him as he was kissing Tamaki back with sheer lust. 

One of his hands made his way down Tamaki’s body, palming his hot and throbbing crotch, starting to massage it with even pushes. That drove Tamaki even more to the edge - he had to push their bodies more together. Sougo wanted to feel Tamaki’s skin on his own. So, he just had to get rid of his own clothes as well. _Snap and gone. Everything._ Every little piece of cloth from both of them – leaving their cocks touching each other hotly. Both of them moaned in sync. 

“Ta-Tamaki”

Sougo whispered, nibbling on his earlobe, biting it tenderly, “I wanna com’ with you~”

Tamaki grunted, digging his nails into Sougo’s shoulders. He could not talk at all. His head was full of Sougo, his agitation, his _need_, his _lust_. He could only answer with putting a hand around their erected penises, pushing them together and slowly starting to move up and down. Sougo threw his head back with utter desire, groaning loudly – grabbing Tamaki’s hair with one hand again. The other hand desperately trying to hold onto _something_. 

“Faster ---- Faster, TAMAKI”

He sped up the pumping – soon both of them would hit their climax. Just a little longer. And then they came exactly at the same moment, wet cum pouring down Tamaki’s hand. Both of them still riding out their orgasms, shivering with pure pleasure. A heavy breath left Sougo as he leaned into Tamaki, snuggling his face into the curve of his jaw. Tamaki put his arms affectionately around Sougo’s body. 

“Sou-chan, so needy…Have you sobered up by now?”

He started to stroke Sougo’s back, tracing down his spine. The other man shivered, then biting Tamaki’s neck to leave a mark there. No, he was not fully satisfied. He still wanted _more_. 

Tamaki breathed in sharply at the sudden pain from the bite. Was Sougo still drunk? This behavior was so untypical for him – not that Tamaki would complain about that. He somehow _liked_ that greedy site of his lover. The sincerity of his actions – even if they were accelerated by the alcohol. But nevertheless, Tamaki was as excited as he was anxious about what would happen next. A drunken Sougo was extremely unpredictable. Heck, he even used his magic without batting an eye?!

“Mhhhhh~ noooooooo~ Sou-chan‘s still intoxicated with his Ta-ma-ki”

Sougo whispered lustfully against Tamaki’s hot neck, leaving a kiss after every word. 

“Sou-chan…wants mor’ and he’ll get ‘t”

A sly grin spread across his face as he was removing himself from Tamaki’s lap, standing then totally naked in front of him. Such a gorgeous slim figure. Tamaki just had to stare. Sougo’s whole body – so breathtakingly beautiful. The tiny pieces of remaining dragon scales glittering in the sunlight. Nevertheless, even a drunken Sougo would get all flustered because of that sincere stare. He still was not confident about his own transformed body. Before further thoughts of doubt could cloud his pleasure, he snapped with his fingers again. This time it was for teleporting Tamaki on the top of the bed, in a very _special_ position.

“WOAH! WHAT THE FUCK!” 

Tamaki exclaimed loudly as his hands and knees were pushed onto the sheets – leaving him on all fours. He gulped. What exactly was Sougo planning? Wasn’t _he_ supposed to be the _top_? What was going on? Tamaki tried to change his stance, but a certain dragonoid would not let him. Sougo was already behind him, grabbing his hips and pushing his cock between Tamaki’s ass cheeks. Tamaki could not help but moan due to this unfamiliar, yet stimulating touch.

“Don’t you think, ’m finished with you. Today I’ll show you what we dragons are capable of~”

Sougo bend down to kiss Tamaki’s back, letting his tongue slide along his spine. Tamaki’s whole body stiffened and he crawled his fingernails into the sheet. Would Sougo really go _inside_ of _him_ this time? A shower of excitement ran through his whole body. He really wanted to experience it – especially when it was with his beloved Sougo. Tamaki trusted him – and this trust was mutual.

As Sougo felt Tamaki’s body relax below him, he knew that it was okay for him to continue. Yes, he might not be completely in his right mind at the moment, but he did not want to do anything that Tamaki would not want. Sougo smiled softly as he put another dozens of kisses on Tamaki’s back, before wetting his own fingers with his saliva.

The next thing Tamaki felt, were Sougo’s fingers inside of him, preparing it for what was about to come. A row of little groans escaped him and his whole body shivered with lust. So, this was the feeling that drove Sougo utterly crazy? Was Tamaki even giving Sougo as much pleasure as he was receiving right now? It felt so _amazing_.

“A-A-AH, Sou-chan. Please...” _Put it in already_. Tamaki could not bring himself so say it out loud though. But luckily for him, Sougo was getting impatient as well. His erection was already aching from all the buildup pressure, he felt like he would lose his mind if he didn´t do something. He had to push further. Sougo slowly drew his fingers out from Tamaki’s inside and before continuing made sure to cover his whole penis as thoroughly as possible with his very slick dragon spit. He lined himself up with the other’s wet hole and positioned his hands on Tamaki’s hips before slowly _entering_. Sougo sighed heavily due to the wonderful feeling of being _inside_ of Tamaki. He started to move with grace, burying his fingernails into the other’s hips. Tamaki let out a wanton moan as he felt Sougo filling him up, his lover’s cock pressing against his prostate. 

After a short time of even, yet demanding thrusts, Tamaki was already reaching his limit, even though he was _only_ on the receiving end this time. Sougo too could no longer hold it in, he quickened the pace of his pushes, moaning loudly with each move. 

Before coming inside of Tamaki, Sougo reached down to squeeze the other’s cock as well. He had to make sure that his lover would get his share too. Tamaki screamed into the pillow – his penis ached for the touch. 

“Sou-chan…more…please…more!”

With a smirk on his face and an even rhythm, Sougo continued until both of them came shortly after one another. Sougo felt Tamaki’s warm cum dripping from his hand as he had to breath heavily to not instantly collapse on the other’s body. He placed a kiss on Tamaki’s right shoulder, before slowly sliding out of his _inside_. Sougo could hear a satisfied sigh from Tamaki as he let himself fall onto the bed, completely exhausted. He instantly turned around though, wanting to see Sougo’s face.

“Sou-chan…lay down with me~ I wanna cuddle now~”

**Bang**. _Shots fired and hit their mark perfectly_. Sougo’s face turned deep red and he had to put one hand over his mouth to prevent him from squealing. Tamaki was way too cute. He could not handle it. His lover was lying on the bed, his hair sweaty from the heat and his lips still swollen from the lust. _Goddammit_.

In the next moment, Tamaki reached his arms out for Sougo, pulling him down beside him. He nuzzled his face into Sougo’s neck, embracing him from behind. Sougo smiled sweetly, putting his hands on top of Tamaki’s. Now that he had truly sobered up, embarrassment instantly hit him. _What_ in the name of sanity did he just _do_?! Oh evil alcohol, evil mind – EVIL EVERYTHING. Sougo had to squeeze his eyes shut.

“I really enjoyed it _that_ way too…but…next time I wanna be the one that makes you scream with pleasure again, Sou-chan…”

Tamaki sleepily mumbled against Sougo’s neck, kissing it slowly. Sougo shivered. Both his body and mind could finally relax. _He liked it_. He did nothing wrong. Thank goodness. As much as he felt embarrassed about it, Sougo really enjoyed it as well. It was something _different_. He liked both constellations very much. Because both them included one very important part: _Tamaki_.

As long as it would be with Tamaki, everything would be _perfect_.


End file.
